User blog:Terminalsledgehammer/Raw Roster
Superstars Chris Jericho- Absolutly the best on the mic and very talented in the ring. I love his cocky and irrational gimmick, and the theme song is unique and great. Superb finishers, Codebreaker and Walls of Jericho, and for bonus points he puts over the younger talent 10/10, Y2J Simply the best at what he does, and that is wrestle Daniel Bryan- Funny on the mic but still has places to go, some of the best wrestling you can see, Havn't seen enough of him to get a grasp on his gimmick but that should change, and as he put it, his theme is generic and bland, Labell Lock is one of my favorite submissions in the WWE 7/10 but surely to improve Darren Young- Terrible on the mic and his ring skills aren't much better, His role in Nexus was cut and he should up to get buried with an RKO, time to head back to FCW and take that terrible theme with you 3/10 David Hart Smith- Good in the ring but havn't seen much else about him, his theme is like his gimmick, from the 80's but hey I can still listen to it 6.5/10 David Otunga- I HATE David Otunga his gimmick is crap (he's married to Jennifer Hudson) He's Horrid in the ring, and he score high on the "Z" factor on the mic atleast he can speak though , I implore the WWE to get him off my TV and back to FCW. 4/10 Edge- The Rated R Superstar has carved his name into the hall of fame by his great mic and ring abilities and the gimmick (Ultimate Oportunist) is one of the best, his theme, OH his theme, is just sensation and when the words "you think you know me" are played the fans know who is coming out, The Spear is a great move though rather plain and overused 8.5/10 Evan Bourne- Charisma nope, Ring skill sometimes makes me forgot that wrestling is fake and he can really sell an injury, Theme song is kinda lame but it goes with the gimmick, Airbourne is an impressive move but it makes me feel like any wrestler knows he is going to get hit by it, 6.5/10 Ezekiel Jackson- Rating should be coming soon I am not going to rate when he hasn't been on TV for a while Goldust- Good on the mic, his gimmick is wierd but he nails it, ring ability isn't a huge question, he can do it. his theme matches the character, 6.5/10 Heath Slater- This guy is the defination of mediocre, in the ring mediorce but took some huge bumps that I was impressed with, without Nexus this guy will wither and die to be reborn in FCW he has potiential but RAW he could compete against Evan Bourne and nexus members , 4/10 Jey Uso- Comparable to the Hart Dynasty except they have had the chance to talk, 7.5/10 Jimmy Uso- Same as Jey 7.5/10 John Cena- The man is as comfertable as they come on the mic which is sometime uncomfertable to watch when he goes below the PG rating, in the ring he can be different well some complain he is limited in terms of move set, what he does he does well his theme gets the loudest pop of the night every night, His finishers STF and Attitude Adjustment are good but the 5 knuckle shuffle well it sucks 8.5/10 John Morrison- He is kinda weak on the mic but his ring work is great, His theme is unique too same with his gimmick ( the problem behind his mic) while I like the theme, his gimmick holds him back, his Finisher, Starship Pain, is about as bad as it sounds, back to the drawing board with it, 7/10 Justin Gabriel- Charisma out the door, ring skills need improvement, his finisher is his only highlight 450 splash is always impressive, he should compete with other Nexus members 5/10 Mark Henry- Charisma is there in the short sentences he spits out, ring work is slow but not terribly sloppy, he does need to lose some weight though, His theme is good to go with his gimmick (The Worlds Strongest Man) 6/10 Micheal Tarver- Mic skills are lacking but he can compete in the ring with some people his skill level (Nexus?), 5/10 Primo- I see him more on NXT then Raw but he still is my favorite Colon, he has ring skill he has the mic he has the gimmick but he is missing the theme, the finisher, and the push 6.5/10 R-Truth- Ring skills are present along with the mic, his theme is good to go with the fans ( I personally am sick of it), he has the finisher, The Lie Detector can cause some pain, 7/10 Randy Orton- Mic skills are perfect, ring ability is fantastic, theme gets a reaction instantly, Finisher, RKO is brilliant and no one know their gimmick better then the Viper, 9.5/10 Santino Marella- Ring skills are decent, Mic skills are great his finisher (The Cobra) is great for the comedian that his is, Theme is well unique, 7/10 given he doesnt wrestle much and he is here for the laughs WWE Champion Sheamus- I am impressed by his ring ability and mic skills (fella works like a charm) his gimmick is fair (Celtic Warrior: Aggresive yet cowardly Irishman) his theme is something I would listen to outside of RAW and his finisher is looks like the victim is actually knocked out, he gets aa 8.5/10 Skip Sheffield- I like him in the ring he still has room to improve, but he is a disastor on the mic so he should let his visciousness talk for him, he has potential that I see 6/10 Ted DiBiase Jr.- He has ring skills on the mic he is decent, I hate that he is riding on his dad's fame(Million Dollar Man) for his gimmick his finisher, Dream Street is ok. 6.5/10 The Great Khali- Here we go with the biggest waste of a check, Ring skills are non-exsistant, mic skills...he can't speak english, His theme gets him the fans going cause it's like a bollywood movie, this guy is in a league of his own. 1/10 United States Champion: The Miz- Mic skills are this guys strong point and he is a really funny guy, his ring skills aren't far behind, his gimmick( arrogant, Awesome) is good, his finisher, Skull Crushing Finale, is not something I would like to be the victim of , his theme is decent too. 8/10 Triple H- Mic skills are there along with ring ability, his gimmick is pretty good, his finisher, Pedigree, is great (I love when he gets a squirmer), and his theme song says it all 9/10 WWE Tag Team Champion Tyson Kid- He is the better half of a great tag team, I would love to see him in a promo 7/10 Vladimir Kozlov- Mic skills are poor and ring work is decent at best, gimmick(Moscow Mauler) is not apparent in his matches, His theme draws boos as a face, He isn't doing something right 3.5/10 Wade Barrett- NXT haters hate this guy, He can cut a promo, He has the ring skills, He is great at carrying a bunch of people that aren't as good as him 8.5/10 William Regal- I love this guy in the ring, He is good on the mic, His theme goes well with his gimmick (Royal cheater) and bonus points he puts over younger talent 8/10 Yoshi Tatsu- He is decent in the ring, mic skills are weak, not sure what his gimmick is but his music is there to warm up the crowd during his dark match. 4/10 Zack Ryder- In my opinon he is underated, he makes me laugh with his gimmick (long island loudmouth) and mic work, his ring skill isn't too shabby, and his theme is catchy 7.5/10 Woo Woo Woo, You know it. Divas Alicia Fox- Good on the mic, Botchfest in the ring, well her gimmick (self obsessed Holier then thou) is pretty good 6/10 Brie Bella- Sorry when your bad on the mic and bad in the ring, your not making me watch RAW, atleast she's still better then the Great Khali 2/10 Eve- She isn't great in the ring, but still not half bad on the mic, 5/10 Gail Kim- She is good in the ring, haven't heard her talk in a long time so i will not judge that 6.5/10 Jillian- She is good in the ring and great on the mic with her gimmick ( Tone Deaf Diva) 7/10 Maryse- She is good in the ring and she is good on the mic 6.5/10 Diva Champion Melina- She isn't half bad in the ring, She is good on the mic, She has a good gimmick going (Celebrity) I do dislike the Sunset Flip's Primal Scream, 7/10 Natalya- I hope she gets in the ring more often and bring some ring skill to a lacking division, havn't heard her on the mic, 6/10 Nikki Bella- Same as Brie different name 2/10 Tamina- She is golden in the ring and good on the mic her and Natalya should fued for title 7/10 Other Personalities Jerry "The King" Lawler- The king honestly doesn't faze me most of the time, when he forgets talents names or seems generally uninterested, but he does have his moments of interest 5/10 Micheal Cole- This is a guy that tries really hard and I like him 90% of the episode, excluding the mindless GM segments and Vintage_______(insert superstar name). 7/10 Ranjin Singh- Cut this paycheck onlong with The Great Khali, he is almost as boring as " I have just recived an email...". Category:Blog posts